Free Falling
by ninjaxbunny
Summary: Eichi's running from Kai and Kash, Kai's losing her mind, Kash is trying to cook, Yuna's worrying about Kay, and Kay's pretending to be a guy while living in a dorm with 4 guys in an all guys school and trying to protect the Uchiha Sasuke. oh the irony.
1. Chapter 1

Free Falling

Chapter One: Not Your Typical Day

Peaceful bliss…absolutely peaceful; the sun was shining, the birds were singing, little children frolic in the fields, an-

"GET YOUR BUTT UP KAY!"

"AHHH!"

Never mind…this was your typical day in the Hikari household. Let's meet our lovely inhabitants, shall we?

First is Eichi. Eichi is twenty-seven years old and he works as a police officer. He has naturally blonde hair and blue eyes. His hobbies include annoying Kay, drinking, and playing the drums. He's the idiot of the house.

Second is Yuna. Yuna is twenty-five years old and is a house keeper, wife or something of that sort and is married to Hoshikage Kisame, and has two little boys the age of 7 named Shoki and Loki. Her current hobbies and skills are sewing, cooking, and nagging her husband when he's home. She's the responsible, worry wart, awesome "mother." (she has blue hair and gold eyes…yes it's natural...oddly)

Third is Kash. Kash is eighteen years old and is an art student at Tokyo College. Kash is best friends with Kai and Kay. Kash is a bit more of the peaceful type but is a black belt in karate. Her parents abandoned her when she was younger and ended up moving in with Yuna, who was related to Eichi, who met Kai, who met Kay. Seeing the pattern? Her hair is red and her eyes are green. She's part Irish, but has absolutely flawless Japanese. Her hobbies include drawing, sketching, and designing. Kash is the neutral mediator of this house who stops all fights. Except when she's arguing with Kay. If you're ever see Kay and Kash fight, I suggest you run. Run far far far away...like to the other end of the world. Yeah, that's good enough.

Fourth is Kai. Kai is eighteen also and is the owner of a diner called Lucky Stars. Her staff includes Eichi, Yuna, Kash, herself, and Kay. Occasionally others work, but don't last too long. Her hobbies include beating up Kay, annoying Kay, managing her diner, and other things that have to do with annoying Kay. Kai is the proud Chinese/Japanese owner of unique blonde hair and lush green eyes.

Finally, we have Kay. The heroine of our story. Kay is your average, guitar playing, Victoria Secret model in disguise, kung fu master, street/club dancing, singing, tomboy, gun and weaponfanatic weirdo. Okay, maybe she isn't average or normal for the fact, but hey! Work with me here, she's the heroine. Kay is seventeen years old and is currently about to be a junior at Tokyo High School. Her hair is your normal black at collarbone length with the exception of blonde/brown and red highlights, and her eyes are what make her stand out the most…a lovely shade of blue; almost as blue as the ocean.

All these people are the current inhabitants of the Hikari household; however, none of them are related with the exception of Yuna and Eichi who are siblings. The house actually belongs to Kay. Her parents died awhile back and gave the house to her. Somehow, they all ended up living under the same roof.

Now then, back to our story.

"AHHH!"

Kay fell off her bed and onto the floor in the most un lady like fashion ever. Well, that's assuming she was lady like in the first place.

"My god Kash, do you have to yell so loud?" exclaimed a furious Kay.

"Of course I do or else you wouldn't have heard me ninny!"

Kai poked her head and said, "Breakfast will be done soon. Kay, get ready and hop to it! Kash, leave her alone! Eichi don't your dare step into the kitchen!"

Yes…this was your typical day in the Hikari household.

Until Eichi gets to work though.

…

"Eichi, boss is calling you."

Eichi turned around and sighed, 'Just another bogus assignment…'

When he entered the commissioner's office, the first thing he took note of was the strange look on his boss' face.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Oh yes, well Eichi, how are you?"

"Fine sir…"

"So, Eichi, how is that girl, Kay, doing?"

"Uhh, Kay's great sir?"

"Alright, I'll stop beating around the bush. Eichi, I need Kay on this mission."

"…"

"Eichi, look this mission calls for a boy about the age of 16, and we can't involve any civilians that know nothing of the police."

The commissioner threw Echi a folder and sighed, "All the information you need is in that envelope. We really need your cooperation and Kay's as well for this mission. Good luck and you can take the rest of the day off."

…

Kay sat staring at Echi, Echi was staring at the floor, Kai was staring at the envelope, Kash was staring at Kai, and Yuna was gapping at Echi.

"SHE HAS TO WHAT!" exclaimed Yuna.

Eichi winced at her voice and quivered in fear.

"Look, it's not my fault!"

All eyes were on the information that lay out across the table.

_Assignment #12806_

_Assigned to: Eichi_

_Eichi, I have personally assigned this mission to you for a few reasons._

_One reason is that we need Kay to participate on this mission too._

_Your assignment:_

_Infiltrate Konoha High All Boys School_

_Your goal and main priorityis to protect Uchiha Sasuke, son of a very wealthy and well knownbusiness owner Uchiha Fugaku. _

_A threat was sent to Uchiha Fugaku about threatening to kidnap andkill his son._

_This is where Kay comes in. She is to attend Konoha High as an impersonating boy. She will live in the same dorm as Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Sabaku Gaara, and Uzumaki Naruto._

_Protecting Uchiha Sasuke is your main priority. Do your best. _

_Commissioner Satoshi_

"Okay, so let me get this straight, Kay has to attend an all boys' school, has to impersonate a boy, and she has to live in a dorm room with four other boys?"

"Yeah, that's right..."

Kai gapped and then screamed, "ARE YOU FRIGGIN' CRAZY EICHI?"

Yup there was no doubt about it, Kai was pissed.

Now you all might be wondering what was going through Kay's head at the moment, so let's take a peak.

'My name is Cloud. I have a sword. I fight cauctors, because I'm bored. I like to ride on chocobos. It's better than having afros…'

(Final Fantasy VII)

Yuna looked at Eichi as if he was insane, "Did you go and run into a pole! Maybe a car! There is no way in hell I would ever let my precious little Kay do this shit!"

Eichi bit back retort and then said, "Look, I have no control over what the boss says, and unless you want me to lose my job then we have to send Kay."

He frowned at the thought of his dear little adopted sister being hurt by any one of those monsters.

Finally, Kay spoke, "I'll go..."

The room was then filled with silence. Then all at once all the inhabitants of the household yelled, with the exception of Kay herself, "WHAT?"

With a sweatdrop Kay explained to them that she had heard of this Uchiha Sasuke and all this other crap that included threatening Eichi and knives flying...in the end...it was decided that she was going.

This was not your typical day in the Hikari house hold.

----

muahaha! another psycho story added to the list. xD anyways, sorry for not updating alot, but...i've kind of wrote myself into a corner in all my stories with the exception of this one, Playing with Fire, and Mercenary's Life.

As of now, i'm typing up a chapter for Hymns of Heaven which i haven't updated in forever. So yesh, i'm updating it soon. i'll try. whatever...

Returning...is probably going to go on hold. --

yesh, again. anyways, i'm going to TRY and work on finishing it cause i think there's only about two chapters left. maybe an epilouge.

Umm, yeah...

REVIEW NIKKAS! xD


	2. Chapter 2

Free Falling

Chapter Two: Welcome to Konoha All Boys High School

Kay's POV

Well let's see, woke up to Kai screaming at me like any other day, but today was different. Today, I was moving to an all boys' school to protect some dude named Uchiha Sasuke also know as 'the hottest guy in all of freakin' Japan!' Mhmm, well life was life.

Instead of doing my normal crap, like usual, I took my shower and shoved all my hair into a wig or brown hair. I grabbed some bandages and pulled my boobs back, and then dressed myself in the Konoha High School's uniform. I glanced at myself in the mirror and quirked a brow. Then said, "Damn, you is lookin' fine today Kay."

I laughed and then though now that I was a guy my name was officially 'Seiji." Oh how I loved that name because it was my dad's name. I ran down the stairs like I normally did and then tripped on the last step and landed on my face. Mhmm, this was normal for me.

"Morning Kay! I'll get breakfast ready for you." Yuna said from above me. Oh how I was going to miss her cooking.

_Konoha High_

Uchiha Sasuke and his band of merry men sat at there usual breakfast table and started discussing the topic of our young protagonist.

"Hey teme!" Naruto yelled as he ran toward Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara.

"What is it dobe?" Sasuke replied.

"Did you hear! There's going to be a new kid coming, and from what I heard he's in our class and he's sharing a dorm with us. You know what that means right?"

A smirk appeared on Neji's handsome face as he said, "It's time to welcome our new friend."

_With Kay/Seiji_

I stared at the humungous building in awe. It was HUGE! Oh my god and most of the guys were gorgeous! Dude, how the hell was I going to do this? I sighed mentally and made my way to the registration office.

_Much later as in as Kay walks towards her dorm_

I walked down the hallway where a lot of guys were screwing around. One of the guys stopped me and whispered in my ear, "Be careful kid, Uchiha and his crew are ruthless!"

I sweat dropped at his warning and then thought, 'How bad can it be? I mean sure the principal warned me too, but how much damage could four guys do?' (A/N: the whole school staff knows she's a she.)

Unfortunately my answer was found as I opened the door to my dorm and mud was sent pouring down on me. Howls of laughter echoed through out the hallway and inside the dorm were four outrageously and illogically hot guys smirking at me. Then the one with blonde hair and beautiful baby blue eyes grinned at me and said, "Welcome to Konoha High a.k.a. hell Mr. Seiji."

_In Kay's dorm_

I buried my face in my pillow and snarled.

'STUPID STUPID STUPID!'

I screamed in my head. Well after Naruto, which I found out all their names, laughed at me I went straight up to him and said, "Well thanks for the welcome," and then slammed my fist into his balls. Mhmm, and I really hope it hurt him too.

I stormed into my room, slammed the door shut, and then locked it. I took a shower, for the second time that day, and then unpacked all my stuff. Tomorrow would be the day I start my classes and god damn it; I had to have all my classes with Uchiha.

I set up my laptop and typed up my email to Kai and Kash who I secretly promised I would tell every little detail of this stupid mission, and then typed up a report to Eichi.

I sighed and turned off my computer and flopped onto my bed.

I closed my eyes and thought about how this year was going to be a living hell.

_Next Morning_

I woke up early so I could drop someone's place before class started. It was about 7 in the morning so I shoved all my books into my bag and left the school and headed towards "Magic Mechanics."

I ran into the garage and threw myself at one of the mechanics, "Michael!" I was caught in his arms as he chuckled and said, "How was your first day as a boy?"

I sighed exasperatingly and told him everything. You see, Michael works as the mechanic for the police department Eichi works at, so he was sworn to secrecy and knew everything going on.

Michael was one of the hottest guys I knew. His shaggy black hair had blond highlights in them and was always spiked except for some of the bangs in the front so it gave him a total emo guy look. His dark chocolate colored eyes were beautiful and could melt any girl's heart. Basically he was a total heartthrob with a totally hot build.

After talking with Michael and getting breakfast from him, I had to run back to the school so I wasn't late on my first day.

_About 2 months into the school year_

Kay smiled as she stood in between her two best friends in the whole wide world. This was the first time she was able to see them in two months, and probably the only time she would see them for another two months. So it was best for her to whine, scream, complain, and cry now.

"ARG! Kai, I can't take it! They're driving me crazy I tell you! Do you know how many pranks they've pulled on me! They super glued my hand to the door knob, sabotaged my desk, flushed my homework down the toilet, and then even worse…they photocopied a picture of me and then fixed it so it looked like I was going out with this guy named Lee!" I screamed at Kai.

Kash, who was on my left, laughed and said, "Wow, you must be having a hard time. Even worse, you still have to work at the diner, go do photo shoots for Kang, your psycho manager, and then still keep your street rep up while trying really hard not to let anyone find out you're a girl!"

I sighed and then said, "Well you see, actually, there's someone who knows."

Kai gasped and choked on her drink. "I –cough- can't –hack- breathe! –cough-"

I laughed as Kash tried to help her stop choking and then they both turned on me.

"Explain nikka!" They both yelled at the same time.

"Well you see, there's this guy named Haku who's in my gym class."

_Flashback_

"_Hikari! Get over here. You're going to be Haku's partner for the fitness exam."_

_I sighed softly and looked at Haku who looked at me intently then said, "Do you really get a kick out of cross dressing or are you doing it for the free looks at Uchiha?"_

_I blinked and then said, "I've got no idea what you're talking about Haku."_

_Haku grinned at me and said, "What's your real name **girl**?"_

_I gapped and hissed out, "How the hell do you know?"_

_Haku grinned at me and replied, "Just explain to me why you're cross dressing at an all guys school and I won't tell anyone."_

_End of flashback_

"And that's what happened. I explained my position to Haku and he said he would keep it a secret and he wouldn't tell anyone. Haku is officially my newest and only friend at Konoha."

I sighed softly as Kai and Kash slowly took in my story and then Kash asked, "Does Eichi know?"

I nodded and said, "Well I was going to tell you guys, but then I had to go to class so sorry."

Kai shook her head and said, "As long as you get a picture of those guys in the shower, I don't care."

Kash and I cracked up laughing.

_With Sasuke and the other guys_

"Dude Sasuke, we've got to pull a big one on Hikari."

A smirk formed on Sasuke's handsome lips and then he said, "Definitely…"

Neji's smug face got even smugger, if that were possible, as he spoke, "I've got a plan. How about we officially make him gay?"

Gaara looked at Neji and said, "Explain…"

Naruto and Sasuke were also listening intently.

"You see, if hanging out with Haku already makes him _seem_ gay, then let's just make him gay and ruin his reputation here. Hopefully he'll go insane with this one and leave."

The four students had a notorious reputation of making **_all_** of the new students quit or drop out of school because of their pranks, and now little Kay was now their new target.

---

Muahaha! See the "plot" forming now? Well it's not really a plot, but hey, who cares. Anyways, this one is pretty long so I hope you guys like it! C I'll be off to update **Playing with Fire** now. I actually enjoy writing **Free Falling** the most because I can't seem to stop having ideas with this one. I always have fresh new ideas and I can't wait to get my hands on a keyboard to type it all up.

Anyways, well…

REVIEW NIKKAS!


	3. Chapter 3

Free Falling

Chapter Three: Threat Number One

Kay's POV

So then, gym is hell in my opinion. I have to change in the bathroom because I'm a girl. I have to be careful just in case someone elbow's me in the chest. I have to swallow my pride and accept all the teasing I get because I shave my legs. ARG! I give up. I hate this school with an absolute passion and it's only October. I'm seriously about to quit this assignment. However, I can't. Now you see, if I quit…Eichi loses his job. We can't have that now since he's the main provider for us.

It's been about a month since I've seen Kai and Kash. I miss then like crazy. I miss Yuna's cooking. Hell, I miss her hyperactive as hell kids. I miss Kisame too. It's always fun when he's at the house. He maybe weird looking but hey…he's cool. Eichi's pretty pissed at me for letting someone at this school, aside from the staff, know that I'm a girl. Then again, he can't do crap about it.

Apparently, I'm sporting bruises from beating because people think I'm gay. No thanks to my "oh so sexy" roommates for that photo of me and Lee-san together. Gross. Lee-san's cool and all, but no way in hell would I date him. It's just gross. His idol, Gai-sensei, is our gym teacher. Vigorous man he is. Lots and lots of **youthful** energy. It's amazing.

Oh yeah, so I'm in gym now and we have an on coming basketball game with the other classes. It's stupid how this school has so many competitions. Talk about testosterone crazy. Anyways, I've specifically asked the principal, Jiraiya, to write the Gai-sensei a note to excuse me from the games. Thank the gods too. I can't be too careful. The last time we played basketball; this one kid came out of nowhere and elbowed me straight in the chest. Thank whatever deity is up there that he didn't notice.

Anyways, I turned my eyes to the court where our class was practicing. The teacher decided the two teams and it was divided by skill. Each team had an equal amount of good and bad players. On one team was Uchiha. Oh how I loathed him. That stupid asshole and his annoying band of merry men are seriously going to drive me insane. They've ruined everything! ARG! I will kill them after this stupid assignment.

"Uzumaki, get off Uchiha!"

At this, I turned my eyes straight to the court and saw Naruto trying to strangle Sasuke. Pretty entertaining if you ask me.

"I'll kill you teme!"

"Get off me dobe!"

"Don't call me that you chicken head!"

"Dead last!"

"Bastard!"

"GET OFF OF EACH OTHER NOW!" yelled Gai-sensei. He sighed and said, "I appreciate the amount of youthful energy you're putting into killing each other, bu-."

"Yo." Everyone's attention turned to the ever so late Kakashi-sensei. Kakashi was the other gym teacher. He was always late because he was off "getting lost on the road of life." Either that or he was reading those disgusting perverted books called Icha Icha Paradise written by Konoha All Boys' High School's very own principal. It was just disgusting.

I sighed softly. This was absolutely pointless. I hated being here.

"Alright everyone, go sit in the bleachers. I have something to discuss with Gai."

Everyone sat down, but everyone sat away from me. Well everyone except Haku. He walked over to and plopped his ass down right next to me. See, everyone was afraid to be targeted by Uchiha and his band of merry men. Haku was as an exception though. He really didn't give a rat's ass about them or their evil tormenting ways.

"How's it going girly?"

I sighed. He knew not to call me that around people.

"Don't call me that. You know I can't have anyone knowing I'm a girl."

Haku and I were whispering to each other quietly when Naruto suddenly stood up and yelled, "HEY! STOP KISSING EACH OTHER OVER THERE!"

I jumped away from Haku and glared straight at Naruto while everyone in the whole gym busted out laughing. I snarled and stood up. Naruto smirked evilly at me and asked, "What's the matter? Did I ruin your intimate moment with your boyfriend?"

When I was close enough, I grabbed Naruto's gym shirt and pulled him down to my height. Yes, I was so short I had to look up to them. After he was down to eye level with me, I smiled a very sweet smile. The sweetest I could give. Due to my girlish features, Naruto blushed at the smile and then I took my fisted hand and slammed it straight into his blushing face. I smirked when I saw blood come out of his nose and then I dropped Naruto on the ground.

"Fuck off jackass." Was all I said. The bell suddenly rang and that meant everyone go change and get to your next class.

Uchiha's eyes narrowed at me as I smirked and said, "What bitch?"

My crude and vulgar language always was the most boyish thing about me. I turned away and walked off to change.

…

At the end of the day, I laid on my stomach on my bed while staring at the photo in my hand. Classes were over and I was alone in the dorm room. I sat up when I heard my cell phone beep. I picked it up and looked at the caller id.

'Eichi…'

I flipped it open and said in the most highest and annoying tone I could muster, "HI! This is Betty from the itty-bitty titty committee. Would you like to increase your breast size from an A to a D? How may I help you?"

Laughter rang from my lips as I was greeted with silence and then Eichi finally responded, "You are so weird."

I giggled softly and said, "Hey Eichi. What's up?"

Then my giggles went silent and the smile on my lips turned into a frowned when I heard the next words.

"There's been a threat. Someone's going to attack Uchiha soon. I don't know when for sure, but stick close to him okay?"

After conversing for another few minutes, we hung up. After a few seconds I buried my face into my pillow and let out an ear piercing scream.

_Somewhere in the U.S._

"Dude, did you hear that?"

"Dude, what are you talking about?"

_Back in Konoha_

'STAY WITH HIM?! STAY _**NEAR**_ HIM?!' I growled and snarled at the stupidity of the idea. Oh this was just ironic…the one man I want to kill is the one man I have to keep from dying. How uberlly retarded.

_With Sasuke and his band of merry men_

Third person POV

"Neh, teme when are we going to put Neji's plan into action?" Naruto whined while holding an ice pack to new beautiful bruise on his face.

Sasuke looked to Naruto and then to Neji. Gaara suddenly turned to Neji and said, "He's here." That stopped all train of thoughts from all four boys and their attention turned to the door of the current restaurant they were in.

And if you guessed the name of the diner was **Lucky Stars** then you have just won a trip to Hawaii. Just kidding.

Our lovely protagonist opened the door to the restaurant and before anyone could say a single word, "YOU STUPID BITCH! I'M SO GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Eichi came running out of the kitchen with an angry as hell Kash chasing after him with a scary as hell butcher knife.

Eichi, spotting Kay ran right behind her and said, "For the love of God, save me!"

Kay sighed indifferently as Kash came running towards them in all her fury.

"Sorry Eichi…under any other circumstances I would indefinitely help you, but this is Kash with a butcher knife we're talking about." Kay grinned mischievously and side stepped so Eichi was left with no protection from the angry as hell Kash.

Kay smiled and said, "He's all your's love."

After watching the interaction between "Seiji" and the assistant manager, Sasuke smirked and said, "Maybe he isn't all that stupid."

See Sasuke and his band of merry men had been coming to the restaurant for awhile. Like for the past three months. Haha. Just when Kay stopped working for them. Sasuke and his band of merry men knew that the assistant manager had a scary as hell killing intent when angry and anyone that stood in the way of her victim was sure to die.

Kay stood there laughing when suddenly they heard, "Yo ugly, get your ass an apron and help around!"

Kay snarled and answered back, "Make me you stupid whore."

Kai came out of her office and glared. "What makes you think I have to make you? You have work today and you're here. So get to it you lazy bum."

Kay sighed and said, "You're retarded I'm only here because I need to talk to Eichi. I've got work with Kang tonight."

Kai suddenly stopped and hugged Kay. "May the Gods have mercy on your poor soul."

Quietly as possibly, Kay whispered into Kai's ear, "Don't call me Kay. Tell everyone to call me Seiji. Those guys at the booth are my roommates."

After all was said and done, Kay ended up busing tables that night and being annoyed the hell out of by Sasuke and his band of merry men.

_In some secret room and in some secret place at some secret time_

"Sir, we have the bomb ready." A man in black said.

"Kukuku…good. Did you disguise it well?"

"Yes we did Orochimaru-sama." Said the minion who shuddered at his boss's laugh.

"Very well, give it to me."

The subordinate hand his boss an orange basketball. The boss, Orochimaru, smirked and said…

"Let the games begin."

I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY!

I've left all my faithful readers for an entire year! I apologize greatly. However, now that it's summer, I will update all that I can.

Anyways, the villain is revealed. I wonder who saw that one coming. Anyways, I would seriously like to apologize for leaving for so long.

PLEASE REVIEW.


End file.
